The present invention relates to light fixtures in general and in particular to an improved cap to facilitate the mounting of such fixtures to a rectangular post.
The conventional post-mounted fixture is secured to a fitter or cap which serves the double purpose of sealing the post bore and providing a mounting for the fixture. Heretofore it was customary to provide the cap with a central bore and to secure the fixture to a threaded stem extending through the bore. In some cases the central bore provides access to a locking cone which serves as a wedge to lock the post cap to the post.
The princible problem with such prior art caps stems from the fact that if the central stem or drive screw is loosened for any reason there is a danger that the fixture will spin off the post.
In view of the above, it is the principble object of the present invention to provide an improved post cap which may be locked to the post and remains locked regardless of any subsequent loosening of the central stem or drive screw.
A further object is to provide such a fixture which may readily be assembled and positioned.
A still further object is to provide such a cap which is aesthetically pleasing and which may readily be formed of conventional materials.